Field of the Invention
The instant invention is directed to a container for the storage, at or near ambient conditions, of liquid foods subject to spoilage due to the action of light waves, oxygen and other gaseous species. More specifically, the instant invention is directed to a container which permits the unlimited storage under ambient conditions of a liquid food which includes a thermoplastic body characterized by the nontransmittance of light waves having a deleterious effect on the liquid food and an overwrap film which bars the transmittability through the container of oxygen and other gaseous contaminants.